ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Independent Wrestling Cartel
Independent Wrestling Cartel (IWC) is a role playing federation that was created to take over from United Livewire Wrestling when the federation's owner, Nick H., decided to leave to pursue a more normal and hustle free lifestyle. The federation currently has a hard working roster as well as some great creative minds doing the show results. =ULW Closure= On the 13th of May 2007, ULW Owner and head writer Nick H. posted a notice that due to an increase of activity in his personal life, he was forced to leave ULW. Due to all that Nick had put into hosting and URL address payment, it left ULW in a fix. The other main writer, Dave F. decided that it would be best that he take over control of ULW so that the federations roster had somewhere they could compete. Tim, a guy who helped Nick in hosting ULW, continued to give Dave support to complete the takeover. =Championships= =Shows= *'RIOT!' The standard show. Since the closure of ULW and the opening of IWC, shows currently air on the MSG Network. Those shows are taped down the street in the Manhattan Center. The show follows a simple match/segment format that is not unlike how Wrestling TV shows are done. *'Paranoia' The companies version of Wrestlemania, the largest show of the year. This event is usually written long enough it could be considered a novel. *'Rumble Bash' Usually the first Pay-Per-View of the year. This is the companies version of the Royal Rumble. =Specialty Matches= *'Nightmare Before Christmas' A match created by ULW Hall of Famer, Killjoy, this match follows the same style of look as a "Raven's Clockwork Orange House of Fun" match, except it is a lot more brutal and doesn't stop by dropping your opponent through a table. *'Glass Breaker Tables Match' A match made famous with participants including Hurse, Daemon Frost, and Johnny Kingdom where the object of the match is to put your opponent through five glass tables in any fashion and not necessarily all at once. *'Weapon's Lair' A three cage pyramid like structure, with cages getting smaller the higher you go up. The object is to reach the World title hanging above the third and highest cage, then take it back down through all three layers and then step through the bottom most cell door with both feet touching the outside in order to become victorious. This match has only been used in some of the biggest title matches, including Orlando Cruze vs. Hellkat, Johnny Kingdom vs. AWOL vs. Silencer vs. CHBK vs. Bluhd Raige vs. Hurse, and Desolation vs. Orlando Cruze vs. Hurse. It was used in the very first ULW Paranoia main event, and the very last ULW Paranoia main event. Widely regarded as the most violent match in the company, the Weapon's Lair has created some of the biggest, most memorable moments. *'Psychotic Steel Cage' Dreamed up from the mind of former Livewire and Annihilation World Heavyweight Champion, Psycho, the Psychotic Steel Cage is a variation on your basic cage with alterations made to each wall. One is comprised of barbwire, one of your basic mesh wiring, and another of razor wire. The match has only ever been seen twice, once when Psycho ended his feud against half brother Nathan Creed, and again in the battle for hardcore supremecy in a show stealing match pitting Psycho against Chapel at Paranoia IV. =IWC Roster= The roster is comprised of some of the most talented roleplayers on the net. Amongst them are Porno Lad, Desolation, Robin Brooks, Hurse, Orlando Cruze, Simon Cagero, Too Magnificent, Nathan Creed, Christian Savior, Psycho, Jackson Adams, Chapel and so many others, most of which had been with ULW for years before switching over to IWC. Amongst the alumni of IWC are former World Champions, AWOL, Johnny Kingdom, Killjoy and Daemon Frost as well as Lethal Weapon, Chris Cortez, and a handful of other great, legendary competitors. Category:Federations Category:Defunct federations Category:Federations formed in 2007